Final BAttle of Mutants
by Xglacier
Summary: this is the final days of the mutants. Now that are only mutants left they must battle to see who could become victor.Notihng but battles. WHo will win? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Let the battle begin

Everywhere you looked there were some type of destruction. In over the last year everything went downhill. Starting with the Sentinels. It was the last straw for Magneto. He basically snapped after one of them ended up killing Mystique. So he started a destruction path. And no one could stop him. Some mutants looked up to him as a role model and did the same. And the human race was wiped out. Now there were only 14 mutants left. Only 14. Yes a lot of A LOT of people was killed. Basically mutant versus mutants. Strong mutants such as Professor X were killed by over 10 mutants at once. In all it took about 20 mutants to take down Magneto. Now it was 7 good ones and 7 bad ones. But see these 14 were the only ones living because they had discovered magneto secret lab. In this lab was a chamber that advance your powers.  
  
The 5 good ones were: Bobby (Iceman) with the power to create ice. Since going to the Lab, he could now turn his whole body into ice, if he touched anything he could freeze it, and could create large amounts of ice boulders. Also he could lower the temperature around him  
  
Pyro: He had the power to just manipulate fires not create it. Since going to the lab, he could still not create, but if there was fire on earth he could summon it. Also he could use the suns energy to help him in a battle. Such as he could us some fire from it.  
  
Berzerker: The power to shoot out blue electricity bolts. Since entering the lab. He could use thunder out the sky. Such as he could strike any object from the sky. And could throw out beams of electricty to paralyze, and create electric barriers.  
  
Velocity: a young teen who could merge with any object. Since going to the lab he could touch the any object and become it. If it was a mutant he could use it form for only 10 minutes and its power are amplified by 40 times.  
  
Exploder: A mutant that could form balls of energy grenades. Since going Lab, he could now touch anything within the size of a building and it would start explode in less then 5 seconds. Also he had the power to throw out mine like grenades. And if someone touched them it would explode, or with the blink of an eye he could make it explode  
  
Those were just the good guys but the bad guy had there share:  
  
Aqua: A girl who could teleport. Since the lab nothing really changed except her teleport grew faster and its limit were gone  
  
Earth: a man who could control the movements of anything containing rock. Now since going to the lab he could make rocks and control them. And for a 5 minutes he could become rock hard.  
  
Vulcan: A mutant with the power to become two. Now he could make two beings, and control them both. And each time he created two they would have a special mutant ability. Shift: A mutant who could control animals. Since going to the lab he could now become animals. And could call apon animals to help him in battle.  
  
Cannon: Their leader basically. He was a mutant with the power to bring forth winds of nature. Since going to the lab these winds he could create tornadoes, hurricane, cyclone or anything else pertaining to wind. Also he had the ability to for little moment become a hurricane.  
  
They were all out in this field of nothing but dirt. This was it. It was now or ever. They each faced off. All of a sudden the field grew real cold and the winds started blowing very hard. That's when they saw a hurricane coming closer. That was the start of the battle. Iceman took 3 seconds and a igloo was formed. He then threw a ice block at Canon but he flew out the way. Iceman then put his hands on the ground and started glowing. The ground around him was freezing before them. Cannon simply used the wind to lift him off his feet. Iceman then created a barrier of ice around him which then dropped.  
  
Pyro was having a time with Vulcan. Pyro smiled and tookout his pocket a lighter. HE then flicked it open and no sooner was it a flame blazing that was growing. The fire then formed behind Pyro and was growing enormously. There was a flash of light and then there were two more people on the field. Both identical copies. And then he felt himself begin lifted off the ground against his will. The flame on the ground all of a sudden grew until the size of a skyscraper. The psychic hold was lifted off him. He looked at the other copy and saw him smiling. Pyro threw a fireball at him but the boy dodge it, rolled in the air and sent a glass dagger at him.  
  
Aqua was ready. She soon was a blur. Hitting exploder left to right. It wasn't funny because his eyes grew red and bombs appeared out of nowhere. All he needed was to hold her and she would be dead .  
  
A lion jumped into the air and crash in Berzerker. Then it transformed into a gorilla suffucating Berzerker. Then out of nowhere the thunder it the spot and the gorilla changed to a tiger then to Shift. Then he did a thing with his hands and out of nowhere there were 100s of creature. Berzerker eyes glowed gold and then lighting bolts started hitting the animals left to right but they kept coming. His eyes then went to yellow and the bolts came faster and bigger. That's when he stopped himself because if the came white then thunder would just pour out the sky hitting anything and everything.  
  
Earth threw a rock boulder at Velocity. He then jumped in the air onto the rock then became it and started rolling at Earth. He then created a rock barrier but as Velocity was comign to the barrier and regained his formed jumped up touching the barrier then about 2 seconds where the barrier was velocity he then touched Earth and backflipped. Velocity create 6 rocks that grew bigger and bigger. Earth threw rocks at him trying to stall time because he knew of the time limit.  
  
All around the field was a battle. From the distance a mysterious figure watched the battle of them. He too had been threw the chamber but was locked up because he was too powerful. His power was that if he was to touch anyone they would die in less then 1 minute. 


	2. The mystery Figure

Iceman fell to the ground. He then moved around the icy field as if he was one with it. Cannon then made a hurricane and it came at Iceman. Iceman slid around the field trying to evade it but it was gaining. He then turned around and tried to slide but the hurricane hit iceman engulfing him. The hurricane then grew faster and faster. Cannon looked please until he looked at the hurricane and felt it growing cold. Then out of o the snow where blue balls coming out as if it was snowing. One hit cannon and he started to freeze all over. The wind could do of no help. Then the funnel of wind grew and turned powder blue. Throwing ice blocks and boulders left to right. Then he fellout of the tunnel as it stopped spinning and made a ice slide. He looked at Cannon who was frozen. He then started to freeze Cannon even more until the ice around him was the size of a building. Then out of nowhere it was a thunder hit it shattering it. He looked around saw berzerker smiling. Iceman then went to go help the other out.  
  
Pyro stood on the ground bleeding. They kept coming. The twins. He had destroyed the other ones. After that the next ones were twins that could transform into metal. But he destroyed them. Now these two twins could grow bigger and little without much effort. Pyro then started glowing and got real hot. " Iceman watch out", he yell knowing his friend was a not friend of hot weather. The sky grew hotter and the sun was brighter than ever. Iceman then ran and formed a boulder and kept icing it. Then a ray of fire came down out the sky and hit Vulcan dead on. He sat there burning. Then Berzerker eyes went white. It was total annihilation. Pyro created fire around him. Velocity then merged with the ground. The ice was hitting Iceman Mountain of ice barriers but it wasn't doing anything. Exploder wasn't so lucky. Iceman then started to freeze him as he was conscious on the ground. The ice grew around him. It would hold him but he had to melt it or he would die of frostbite. Aqua was teleprompting crazy over the field. And it was getting dangerous for her. Pyro and Iceman both threw a ice and fire on to sides of the field. Aqua kept transporting and fell by mistake and that's all it took. Berzerker was glowing red and his eyes were white. He was triyng to keep this on for a long time , but he had to stop or he could die. The sky then grew black and all the thunder was hitting this rock barrier but it wasn't doing any harm. He then stopped the thunder attack and slumped. Pyro then melted Exploder and kept a flame above him to keep him warm. Velocity then emerged form the ground and jumped up. Earth then moved the stones and prepared him self for battle. Iceman was about to go handle him when a black hooded figure came about the field. The figure flew to Earth and touched him. He suddenly turned green and fell to the ground. They all knew he was dead. The figure then looked at them. Out of the sky came down 3 boulders the size of a house. Iceman using his ice power made a ice carrier type thing and slide out of the way picking up Exploder. He then made a carrier the size of a platform and got Pyro along the way. Velocity then merged with the ice disappearing from view. They looked back and saw the figure go to all the body and touch them then he displayed a power. He must had the power to obtain mutants power even if they were dead. Pyro then gasped and started to scream but stopped him self. Iceman then carried the team out of the field fast.  
  
They were huddled inside a building. " Kelza. That's who that was", iceman said sitting down. " I thought he was a urban myth though." Pyro said walking to a window. Velocity looked at iceman. "So what's his powers?". " Well from what I heard he was the only mutant to basically just touch someone and they would die. All was needed for a second of a touch and you were dead. And he also took apon their life energy and their powers in mutants cases. Even if they were dead.". Exploder , still cold, looked at Iceman. "This wont be a easy fight. We have to first worry about him touching and then he must have more powers stored in him. This man--". Pyro cut him off. " what makes you so sure it's a him. Why not a she?" he asked. Iceman looked up at him and then a light bulb connected. " No, no it can be," he started to say. " Yes yes. Its Rogue". 


	3. Rogue and the mutants 1 on 1

Iceman fell down. He kept on saying no. He got up and grabbed Pyro by the shirt. " Tell me your lying." He screamed but Pyro just looked at him. His eyes started to grow red. Bobby dropped him." I saw her get murdered in front of my face. A building had exploded and she was inside. I checked through the whole thing but I didn't see anything." He sat down." Wait no. the person I saw was a man." Pyro looked at him in the eyes." I don't care what you say but that person was Rogue. She even had that ring on her finger. And one would be happy that they found out their girlfriend is alive. But the way she looked it wasn't nice.". Velocity jumped into the conversation. He was a young Hispanic boy. He had smooth black hair that fell down his neck." We have another concern. This "Rogue" you speak of his a threat. Whatever she was to you she isn't anymore. We have to find a way to beat her. But it shouldn't be a problem. 5 against 1-" just as he said that the building he was in gave way. Iceman crated a shield around them. Exploder blew a hole in the wall. They each got outside to see Rogue floating about the field  
  
But she wasn't really Rogue. She had Rogue features but she look a lot darker. Her hair was pure black. Berzerker threw a thunder bolt at her. She raised a hand and a wall stood between her and the lighting bolt. Iceman then froze the wall, Pyro hit it with a big fire blast, Exploder jumped up and threw some grenades in the air. Velocity then touched Bobby, then turning blue he jumped up on an ice carrier he produced, And made a Ice barrier around her that Iceman could never have created. Then berzerker eyes glowed and thunder hit the barrier. Exploder then winked his eye and there was about 5 gigantic explosion inside the ice. They waited for a moment. That's when they saw a patch of dirt spinning wildly. They all moved out the way to different sides of the yard. A funnel of dirt and wind blew. " Damn she has Cannon powers", Velocity said hitting the ground. He had a good 4 minutes left." Pyro be careful", he warned as he put his hands in the sky. His hands started to freeze and then moments later Hail stones started coming down. Freezing whatever it hit. It hit was about to hit Pyro but Iceman pushed him out the way getting froze. But they knew that he would be okay. He could endure to the coldest of colds. Rogue then flew inside the funnel. Velocity had a good minute left. He then put his hands down. He simply walked toward the funnel and then opens his hands. Out of his body ice was going everywhere freezing everything around. Pyro had a fire barrier but was having a hard time keeping it up. Berzerker got hit and started to freeze. So did Exploder. The funnel had stopped spinning and stood in one place. Velocity then fell and yell to Pyro" NOW!". The flame he had grew at an enormous rate and divided and flew to each frozen member. Melting them in seconds. They all gathered around the giant cyclone.  
  
Pyro then was about to hit it when it broke into a thousand pieces and out came Rogue a little blue. She then produced 4 stones the size of skyscraper and threw them at the fellow mutants. They tried everything they could but it wasn't working. Velocity was to tired to merge and disappeared as the blocks hit him. The skyscrapers fell down shaking the ground as hit all of them crumbling under the rocks  
  
~@ I will write soon. I need reviews ppl.! reviews@~ 


	4. Killer Advance

Rogue sat there and watched as the Boulders squished the mutants. She sat there for 5 minutes waiting if their was a slight inch of movement so she could finish them off. She waited but not a stir of movement. It would be too much trouble to move the rocks and she had completed her goal. She then flew off in the distance not aware of the rocks turning frosty blue. Soon all of them were gigantic icicles. Then came a blast of fire over the rocks weakening them. This happened two more times until then. The rocks were hit by a strike of yellow golden bolt of thunder, which broke the rocks in shattered pieces of stones.  
  
Each was looking pissed off. Exploder started to walk off toward where Rogue had headed forming large circles the side of beach ball that were glowing. He then stopped as his feet were frozen." Pyro unfreeze my feet now" he said through gritted teeth. Pyro didn't bulge a bit. He then turned the balls toward them." As soon as the balls let go I will strike you with thunder killing you. Get a grip Fred. You know we can't beat her. Your bombs might be good but she's better and stronger. Plus it seems when she absorb the power its power magnifies like Velocity." He looked at Velocity who seems to be in a real deep though. Pyro then unfroze Exploder. Iceman then stepped forward. "We have a real issues. We have ran into Rogue two times and lost. She thinks were dead. Sooner or later she will come back for us to finish us off. I think we need to think of a plan. So far---". Velocity cut him off fast and quickly." We must go back in." They all looked at him as if he had gone crazy." That's the only way. I know we said we would never go back but we must. That's the only way we will be able to beat her. She is one serious mutant. A strong one. Honestly I think she been threw the machine a few times to become that strong. Once we go in we will have a few more advances like the other and for sure be able to beat her." Berzerker looked at him." Do you remember what it was like? It was hell. We had many battles and we came in with 20 and left out with 5. But I suppose with our new powers we shouldn't have a problem." He looked at the others. He drew up hand and a bolt flew around his hands. Exploder put his hand up. So did Pyro, then Velocity and then finally Pyro.  
  
10 hours later they were at this military base. It was ruins but one part wasn't. On the side was this door to the regular eye it would have looked as if it was a door just lacing on the ground but it wasn't. Velocity was the first to find out. He had followed Magneto one day and found out of this chamber. They went through it as there were like mutants down their but of powers that were seriously dangerous. So they went down their. Velocity opened the door and they each went down. Berzerker threw a bolt at a light bulb and it lit up. They walked on and came across this room. the room was the size of a big living room. Then iceman fell on the floor. In the middle of the floor was a mutant. He then twisted in the air and became Exploder. Then he picked up this chair and threw it. It then lit up and exploded. Exploder then came at the imitator. Then imitator stopped and twisted in the air changing to Berzerker and then struck Exploder. Velocity jumped on Berzerker touched him and changed yellow. He then raised his hands at the imitator and started to send thunder out. In a second the creature changed into Velocity and was matching him. That when Exploder threw 2 golden balls toward the mutant. The mutant didn't notice because the bombs exploding sending him through the air. The floor then let out and they came face to face with this young boy. As they walked toward the boy the atmosphere grew hot. Iceman then started to fall down. Berzerker came at him and threw a thunder bolt at him but it didn't work. It grew hot as hell. Then it started to change cold. Cold as hell. Iceman then hit the ceiling with ice forming icicles. Iceman came at the boy but it grew hot and he fell but then the atmosphere returned to normal. They looked down to see the young boy bloody. So far things were going along. They came across a few more mutants but dismissed then quickly. Then they saw the door. It was outlined red. As Berzerker started to go. From the shadows came Rogue. Berzerker looked at Velocity. Velocity touched Berzerker and changed yellow. Velocity eyes changed colors until they went white. It seems that Velocity couldgo a step further which was black. A funnel of thunder came from nowhere and hit Rogue knocking her out. They all then entered inside the door. They slowly stood still and then felt as if they're skin was on fire then it stopped. And that's when the changes begun. Iceman hair grew into icy spikes. His body bulking up a bit. Then hands grew as cold as ice. His black grew ice on them. Berzerker hair grew yellow. Thunders bolt scar on his face grew on his face. A spear made of golden electric energy. Pyro body stayed the same but in a matter of seconds his body was engulfed in flames. Exploder body was turning from steel and back. Velocity body was rapidly changing colors. Then the room stopped glowing.  
  
Iceman could now make living things with the power of ice. He could make it snow and hail. He had a glow of blue in his eyes. He could manipulate ice and bring forth coldness.  
  
Velocity was changing colors rapidly then stopped. He could match his appearance to the surroundings and could combine two people to become one  
  
Berzerker by far was the most powerful. He had this spear that was made of electric energy. He could make as many as he wanted. His thunder powers simply grew out of control and he could control the electrical energy around him.  
  
Pyro was no one to play with. He could make his body just turn into fire whenever. He could also become fire and while so change to any shape he wanted. He could go to hell and overcome the fire.  
  
Exploder body was metallic. He could now explode but his body wouldn't and the explosion was bigger based on how mad he was. He could now touch anything and if he wanted to, power it up and it would explode.  
  
Iceman looked at his fellow comrades. With a ball of ice which turned into a knife, which separated into 3 knives which floated. Pyro brought for 3 fireballs that circled each other and then made a small explosion. Berzerker spear then levitated and turned into 20 little knives. Velocity then changed into a blue/red ninja. Then a ice ball and fire ball started to revolve around him. Exploder went to the door and touched it. It started to glow then explode. He started walking out " Lets go whoop some ass". 


End file.
